


Dicas e lembranças Cotidianas

by ProjetoAniverse, The_Gold_girl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aniverse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Winry and Riza are Best Friends
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gold_girl/pseuds/The_Gold_girl
Summary: Em seu aniversário de casamento Riza e Roy sempre saiam mais cedo para aproveitarem um tempo a sós. Como Riza era quase que uma veterana nesse assunto seria justo dar algumas idéias a sua amiga Winry, quando esta quer fazer algo de diferente do dia a dia matrimonial.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dicas e lembranças Cotidianas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathProphet/gifts).



> Essa fanfic é feita para a @DeathProphet!! Eu espero que você goste pois eu meio que dei meu sangue kkkk mas sério, aproveite!!  
> A betagem perfeita, rápida e magnífica foi feita pela @VampireWalker beta tão perfeita quanto a betagem hah!!

— Como assim você vai sair mais cedo? — Winry parecia perplexa com aquela notícia logo pela manhã. Não era normal Riza sair antes do horário.

— Hoje é o meu aniversário de seis anos de casamento.

— Oh, justo! — Sorriu. — Vocês têm algum plano especial ‘pro dia?

Riza, que estava sentada atrás da grande mesa em frente da sala do Fuhrer, balançou a cabeça e falou sinceramente:

— Não, não, a única coisa de diferente que nós fazemos em dias como hoje é sair mais cedo para aproveitar a companhia um do outro por um tempo a mais.

— Parece bem gostoso ter um tempinho a sós.

— Bem, Roy insiste que essa nossa tradição de aniversário sempre aconteça.

E uma coisa que o Mustang sabia ser, era persistente.

— Ah, queria que meu marido fosse assim também. — Winry reclamou ao seu lado, se referindo a insistência de manter algo anual apenas para eles, gostaria de novidades.

— Winry-chan, aposto que o Edward-kun é um bom marido… — A outra mulher loira supôs, arrumando seus documentos.

— Ele é, Riza-san! — Soltou um muxoxo. — Mas parece que aquele idiota tem medo de tentar algo novo comigo  às vezes.

— Ele é assim mesmo, Winry, você sabe muito bem que nesse quesito o Edward-kun nunca mudou.

— Parece um adolescente, humph!

— Você também — respondeu sem olhar a cara de indignada que sabia que a Elric estava fazendo. — Por que você não tenta fazer algo, ein, mesmo que não seja o aniversário de vocês? — sugeriu.

— Como assim?

— Ah, eu não sei, algo que saia de sua rotina. — Riza parou sua digitação para olhar a outra sentada na cadeira em frente  à sua mesa. Felizmente naquele dia, o fluxo de pessoas estava extremamente baixo, então não precisava se preocupar com o pensamento de estar negligenciando suas atividades, isso era algo que nunca aconteceu e nunca aconteceria.

— Me dê alguma dica, vai! — As mãos agitadas da mais nova iam para todos os lados enquanto falava. — Não me deixe com meia ideia, por favor.

— É que eu normalmente não sou a que faz essas gracinhas. O Roy é o romântico incurável entre nós.

Winry riu.

— Então me fale o quê ele faz para você e eu escolho algo que tal?

— Certo, então. — Assim que terminou de preencher os papéis, Riza checou o horário, ainda tinha tempo e já havia acabado tudo por agora, podia conversar tranquilamente. Sua mente tentou puxar para a claridade algumas das inúmeras coisas que seu companheiro de vida tinha feito.

Uma lembrança veio automaticamente; Riza sempre acordava primeiro. Ou, bem, na maioria das vezes era assim. Era como se ela tivesse um relógio natural que sempre a despertava às sete da manhã em ponto. Nesses dias ela poderia olhar para o lado e vê-lo, admirar por alguns segundos, não tempo suficiente para que ele acordasse e a visse fazendo isso, Riza não teria paciência para ouvi-lo se gabar como uma criança de seis anos depois de ser elogiada, mesmo que gostasse de vê-lo tão descontraído. Ela se levantaria, iria ao banheiro e logo depois para a cozinha fazer algo para o café da manhã enquanto aproveitava o silêncio (o máximo possível em uma cidade tão barulhenta) que aquele momento permitia.

Porém, nas raras vezes que acordava um pouco mais tarde, eram os dias em que seu bom e cuidadoso marido, que não só se virava tranquilamente como também cozinhava para ela, entregaria a refeição matutina diretamente na cama com as coisas que ambos gostavam para compartilhar aquele primeiro momento do dia enquanto ela ainda está meio sonolenta e totalmente boba pela atenção, não importa por quantos anos estivessem juntos, Roy Mustang nunca perdeu essa mania, nesses dias eles normalmente chegam alguns minutos, não muito significativos, atrasados.

Assim que contou isso para Winry, viu a mais nova torcer o nariz.

— Se ele não tiver alguma tarefa ou viagem, o Ed só acorda perto do meio-dia e duvido que, nos raros dias que ele acorda cedo, ele teria a calma de comer comigo na cama — disse esticando os dedos. — Um almoço talvez? Seria uma boa ideia?

— Com certeza! Seria caseiro?

— Oh, pensei em ser em um restaurante mesmo — explicou. — Não é uma boa?

— Eu gosto. Tem restaurantes que vamos normalmente, se você quiser te dou os nomes.

— Seria muito útil!

Winry sorriu um pouco culpada também, já que se lembrava que da última vez que saiu com seu marido, Edward passou o dia todo nervoso e, quando foi na hora, parecia tão agitado que parecia que haviam voltado  à época de namoro ou até mesmo  à noite de núpcias. O homem era muito tímido para essas coisas, mesmo que essa timidez não atrapalhasse em nada, era divertido e — com toda a certeza, admitia Winry entre risinhos — muito fofo para resistir  à tentação de repetir a dose.

— Vou lhe mandar pelo chat. 

— Obrigada, Riza-san, mais alguma ideia ou dica?

— Já pensou em fazer um piquenique?

— Oh, já fizemos alguns, muito bons por sinal!

— Por que não repete a dose então? — perguntou Riza.

— Gosto de fazê-los nos aniversários de namoro ou casamento.

— Ah…

— Riza-san, nunca te perguntei, mas como foi o processo de seu noivado e casamento? Tipo, estavam em uma guerra, não é? — Riza piscou atordoada com a pergunta. — Não entenda como uma invasão de privacidade, por favor, mas eu tenho essa dúvida há um tempo, sabe?

Não era invasão alguma para Riza, seu casamento demorou mais tempo do que sua mãe e seu pai desejavam e ela mesma nunca pensou em ter um relacionamento tão forte que se entregaria ao ponto de querer compartilhar uma vida. Mas aconteceu. 

Depois de muito lutar, Riza conseguiu entrar no exército e se esforçava bastante para se mostrar à altura de seus companheiros e com esses esforços os passou, deixando-os para trás e subindo aos olhos de seus superiores. No seu terceiro ano no exército, ela conheceu Roy. No quinto, descobriu que ele era aluno de seu pai e isso os fez se aproximar ainda mais. No sétimo, foram para a guerra.

Mesmo com todo aquele treinamento, nada havia preparado Riza para tudo aquilo, ela era fraca,  porém determinada, e quando tudo acabou, quando soube que seu pai morreu e que ela não podia nem se sentir no direito de chorar por aquela morte já que ela mesma tirou inúmeras vidas, foi Roy que lhe desmentiu, lhe disse que sim, ela podia chorar e que não podia se sentir com menos direitos pois ninguém ali matou porque quis mas sim para proteger seu país. Naquele instante, uma luz pareceu brilhar em volta do Mustang, uma energia magnética que a puxava dizendo silenciosamente para ficar ao seu lado e nunca mais sair, ali foi quando Riza se questionou se havia uma forma de realmente se manter ao seu lado eternamente.

Quando noivaram, uma das primeiras preocupações dela  foi seu sobrenome, era comum e até mesmo tradicional mudar seu sobrenome para o do marido, mas Riza não queria isso. Não que se envergonhasse de ter o sobrenome “Mustang”, claro que não.

“Você não quer abandonar o sobrenome de seu pai, não é?”, foi o que Roy disse quando ela lhe contou. “Tudo bem.”

“Sério?”, se lembrava de perguntar, surpresa apenas pelo fato de ele aceitar tão rapidamente, mas não tinha dúvidas de que essa seria mesmo a resposta dele.

“Sim, é claro! Riza, eu não me importo se você tem ou não meu sobrenome, você continuará sendo minha esposa. Sobrenomes não são um problema, se não quer escolher entre Mustang e Hawkeye, use os dois, faça como quiser”, ele havia lhe dado um beijo e saiu, como se houvesse dito que o dia estava lindo e nada mais.

Após a aliança ser colocada em seu dedo, Riza falou ao seu eu do passado, enquanto olhava fixamente para o homem  à sua frente: “Agora estarei ao seu lado para sempre.”

— Uau. — Foi tudo o que Winry falou, na verdade, murmurou boquiaberta.

— Mas vamos voltar ao assunto?

— Quê? — Tentou se lembrar do que era que estavam falando, ficou muito submergida na história. — Ah, sim, sim, tem outra sugestão?

— O cinema, que tal?

— HAHAHAHAH cinema? Com o Ed? De jeito nenhum HAHAHAHA. — Riza não entendeu a piada, mas vendo Winry rir com tanta vontade, deveria ter sido muito boa.

Percebendo o rosto confuso de sua amiga, Winry se recompôs ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Não dá para ir para um cinema com o Ed, ele não para quieto lá dentro e fica reclamando e questionando.

— Mas ele sabe que as coisas ali não precisam de explicação. — Completou a mais velha.

— Claro que sabe. — Revirou os olhos, negando a ação do cônjuge. — É só para me tirar do sério mesmo, mas teve uma vez que ele, com essas gracinhas, acabou sendo expulso do cinema!

Edward não era um homem de ficar parado por muito tempo e isso afetava também em sua vida cotidiana, no dia em que foram para o cinema, Winry decidiu que veriam um filme de romance, uma categoria que Ed tinha contragosto, mas aceitou para agradar a esposa. 

Até metade do filme tudo ocorreu bem, eles estavam de mãos dadas, a cabeça da loira havia se aconchegado ao ombro do maior, fazendo com que ela quase deitasse na poltrona, uma das mãos livres para pegar pipoca e a outra entrelaçada nos dedos grossos e meio ásperos mas completamente aconchegantes do seu amante, porém o tique nervoso de Ed atacou justo aí, ele teve que levantar, e esse levanta e senta dele começou a irritar outras pessoas e com essa irritação era óbvio que viria algum brigão, como era Ed que estava em pé, ele provavelmente era o culpado, pensaram os seguranças quando o expulsaram dali. 

Naquele dia, mesmo que Ed odiasse filmes de romance, ele chegou em casa, ligou a televisão da sala em um filme do gênero, fez pipoca e puxou Winry para seus braços enquanto deitava no sofá para assistir.

Na época teve que ouvir muitas reclamações sempre que passava pela frente de  _ qualquer _ cinema, tantas que seus ouvidos doíam! Mas agora se lembrava dessa aversão que o Elric havia criado e só conseguia rir, parecia algo como uma piada interna.

— Oh, não! — Riza riu um pouco junto, não duvidava nem um pouco que o Edward-kun faria coisas assim.

— Só comigo mesmo, viu.

— Que nada, Winry-san, essas coisas acontecem.

— Já aconteceu com você? — perguntou curiosa.

— Não que eu me lembre. Ao menos depois de casada, não. — O coque que a mulher fez no cabelo se desprendeu assim que ela se inclinou para abrir uma gaveta, Riza não ligou e arrumou rapidamente. — Quando ele não era comprometido, vivia flertando por aí, e eu que puxava o pé dele para que ele trabalhasse.

— Você é a única pessoa que coloca ele na linha — ditou sorridente.

— Mas nem eu sou onipresente, sabia? — questionou ela. — Sabe, uma vez ele bateu na minha porta totalmente bêbado falando que precisava de uma proteção para a guerra.

Winry a  encarou incrédula e divertida.

— Quando eu olhei para trás dele, vinha um cara enorme com uma arma na mão. Ele não tinha visto o Roy ir para minha casa, por isso não disse nada — contou. — Ele admitiu que flertou com uma mulher comprometida e que, para a má sorte dele, o namorado dela ‘tava perto, e deu no que deu.

— Meu deus… 

— Nha, ele já estava bêbado demais pra ter feito isso, lembro que ele também agarrou minhas roupas com medo de eu enxotá-lo assim que soltasse.

— Hahahaha não sabia que o Fuhrer era assim bêbado.

— Shh, não conte para ninguém.

— Guardo segredo. — Fez um sinal de zíper indo de uma ponta dos lábios a outra e  deu uma piscadela.

— Ah, parece que já deu minha hora. — Fingiu uma lamentação quando as grandes portas do Furher se abriram e um homem de estatura média e cabelos negros saiu. — Até mais, Winry-san!

— Até mais, Riza-san, obrigada por tudo! 

— Sobre o que falavam? — Roy perguntou curioso por causa do sorriso da esposa.

— Conversa de mulheres, você não tem que saber. — Deu um leve beliscão no nariz do moreno. — Que tal irmos ao cinema hoje?

— Me parece uma boa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero intensamente que tenha gostado ^^


End file.
